


Prométemelo

by menudaputamierda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menudaputamierda/pseuds/menudaputamierda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marco pensó en la humanidad, en la gloria de la gente bondadosa, en los pasos de todos aquellos que llegaron hasta allí para morir viviendo. Y Jean sólo pensó en Marco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prométemelo

“Jean…”

“Marco, estoy aquí, ¿me oyes? ¿Qué cojones... ha pasado? ¿Qué…?”

  
Marco intentó secarse el sudor que goteaba de su frente, pero su cara quedó helada al observar que, donde anteriormente había estado su brazo derecho, ya no quedaba nada. Jean pudo observar como su amigo apenas se había dado cuenta de su situación hasta ese preciso instante, en el que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus dos ojos azabaches, mezclándose el salado agua con la tibia sangre de sus heridas.  
Jean temblaba ante la grotesca imagen. Aquel que era su amigo, aquel al que había despedido una hora atrás con un cálido choque de puños, un “te veré cuando todo esto acabe”, descansaba en el arcén de la calle con medio cuerpo arrancado. No había rastro de nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera el propio Marco sabía que le había ocurrido con su otra mitad. 

Hubiera deseado encontrarlo muerto. Al menos habría sido menos doloroso para ambos.

  
“Marco, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo. Tienen que limpiarte esas heridas, o curarte, o joder, hacerte lo que tengan que hacerte. Y tienen que hacerlo ahora mismo o será demasiad-“

“Ya es demasiado tarde, Jean… no puedo levantarme… estoy muy cansado de todo... joder, no pensé que esto llegaría tan pronto...” – La voz del chico se quebró en un lamento, mientras un rojo camino de sangre partía de su boca.

Quiso responder algo. Algo con saña, ironía, un par de palabras que hiciesen a su amigo fruncir el ceño y reír tímidamente. Como siempre habían hecho. Pero Jean en aquel momento no era capaz de pensar, ni de decir, ni de sentir nada.  
No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron inmóviles, bien podrían haber sido segundos que para él fueron horas, hasta que el joven de las pecas buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Con gran dificultad y lentitud, tiró un objeto a los pies de Jean. Cuando éste lo recogió, apenas podía creérselo.

“Qué… qué quieres que haga con esto…” – Murmuró mientras observaba la pequeña daga que reposaba en el suelo.

Marco no respondió. Sólo sonrió pesadamente mientras se agarraba la herida del vientre con gesto dolorido.

“Jean….. eres mi amigo, ¿verdad….? – Preguntó apresuradamente, antes de explotar en un ataque de tos sanguinolenta y seca.

“P-p-por supuesto que lo soy, Marco. Y por eso no te voy a abandonar aquí, ¿me oy-“

“¿…Puedo pedirte un favor…. De amigos….?”

 

Los ojos se Jean se humedecieron. La impresión de los momentos anteriores había dejado paso a una rabia frustrante e incontenible. A una impotencia de ver cómo su mejor amigo moría a su lado. Y moría sólo. Y moría sufriendo. Y moría sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

“Marco…. No voy a hacerlo. Me niego a hacer esto.”

“Jean… siempre has sido un cabezota, eh… No te gusta que te digan lo que tienes que hacer… ni siquiera en momentos como este….” -Los ojos de su amigo volvieron a expresar algo de alegría, o tal vez cariño. Su sonrisa y aquellas pecas iluminadas por la luz del sol era algo que le transportaba a su hogar. No a su casa, ni a Trost, sino a ese lugar de su mente donde todo siempre iba bien. Marco siempre había sido el oasis en medio de este desierto. –“Muchas veces queremos revelarnos contra el destino… pero, en verdad… hay que hacer lo que cada uno debe de hacer…”

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Marco reaccionó con una mueca triste ante la congoja de su compañero.

“No… no me obligues a hacer esto…. Por favor, Marco….” Ni siquiera pudo continuar hablando. Le faltaba la respiración, sólo quería llorar. Marcharse. Mandar todo a la mierda.  
Sólo quería a su amigo. Aquel mismo que estaba pidiéndole que le matase delante suya.

“Jean. –El tono serio de su amigo lo sorprendió por completo – Por favor te lo pido. Sé que no me voy a recuperar… Joder, mírame. Ni siquiera me puedo mantener en pie, me estoy desangrando. Si… si de verdad eres mi amigo, entenderás por qué te estoy pidiendo esto. Prefiero morir en los brazos de alguien al que quiero que solo en un quirófano improvisado en medio de una carretera… pensé que reaccionarías de otra manera, deberías de entenderlo, por fav-“

“¡Joder, tío! ¿¡Cómo cojones quieres que reaccione!? ¿Qué mierdas quieres que haga, joder? ¿Clavarte el puto cuchillo en la yugular? Y luego qué, ¿¡me voy!? Esto… esto es flipante… yo… yo no puedo hacerte esto, no creo que…”

“Estás siendo egoísta… cada minuto que pasa… Jean… Haz lo que hay que hacer… por una puta vez… demuéstrame… lo tanto… que me aprecias… –La voz comenzó a perder volumen, y empezaba a entreverse la urgencia en la voz del joven moreno- y coge el puto cuchillo…”

Dos segundos. Fue una mirada de dos segundos, y sin darse cuenta, sujetaba la sangrienta hoja entre sus manos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciéndole caso, tal vez porque había empezado a darse cuenta de que la recuperación de su amigo era imposible.  
Se agarraron de la mano fuertemente mientras el propio Marco colocaba la posición de la daga sobre su pulmón izquierdo. Parecía que todo alrededor a Jean había desaparecido. O al menos, se había callado. Manteniéndose a cinco centímetros de su amigo, y mirándose a los ojos, se dio cuenta de cuánto iba a echar de menos aquella cara. Aquellos negros cabellos que le recordaban a las noches estrelladas de Trost. Aquellas pecas que parecían gotas de lluvia salpicadas por la propia diosa Sina. Marco era el ser más luminoso, cálido, leal y bello que nunca había conocido.

“Marco.” –Dijo, vomitando las palabras de su boca sin pensar.

“¿…Sí? ¿Jean?”

“Yo… sólo quería decirte… que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado estos últimos tres años. Pero, osea… de amigos… no quiero decir que tú no se-“  
“Jean… lo he entendido, déjalo… –Sonrió por última vez, mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos. – Cuida de todos, Jean. De Armin, Annie, Mikasa… hasta de Eren. Cuídalos por mí… y métete a la dichosa Policía Militar… y ponte ese estúpido parche de caballo… hazlo por mí…”

No podía responder. Sólo reposó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, empapándolo de lágrimas.

“Volveremos a vernos, amigo…” -Dijo finalmente.

“Espero que sea en mucho tiempo… prométemelo…. “

“Te lo prometo, Marco. Dentro de mucho tiempo.”

Y ambos se miraron. Y Marco pensó en la humanidad, en la gloria de la gente bondadosa, en los pasos de todos aquellos que llegaron hasta allí para morir viviendo. Y Jean sólo pensó en Marco, mientras el frío metal besaba la piel que él siempre había soñado besar en tantos momentos. Noche tras noche. Días tras día.


End file.
